


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(5)(肉)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 反攻, 架空, 肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 我有悔，我好像写了zsww下滑有反攻gg（无酒不啪？吵完就甜？不喜勿入
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(5)(肉)

5.

国庆假期过去，肖战与加岚又开始忙得热火朝天。书桌上堆满了有待修改的演讲稿，每天都要打十几个电话安排诸如宣讲场地和安保的细节。从前若有利益冲突的官员要从中作梗、刁难他们，他只能自己去应付周，甚为头疼。如今能把王一博带在身边，倒是得以让这些事轻易了结 —— 搜捕队在争取到了与 M 国特工的合作之后，暗地里把那些人的脏迹都搜罗了个一干二净，又不必担心再被毁尸灭迹，至少让他们闭嘴这个要求、一下子变得容易许多。肖战每次看着王一博坐在他办公室的沙发上，忙里偷闲地打着盹，长长的睫毛时不时受惊般轻抖一阵，心下觉得无限宽慰与感激。

他也很感激加岚从不过问他和王一博的关系。这对他的意义不止在于他给自己留足了颜面，更在于他是何其信任他、尊重他。三人之间已经达成了一种默契，偶尔有空一起吃完晚饭 —— 大多也是在「 El verano 」、毕竟谢允在那里 —— 肖战轻轻地同他说，那我先和他回去了，加岚只会微笑着点点头，目送王一博载着他消失于夜色之后、上车离去。

他们从来没有正式确认过关系。而且肖战时常觉得，他们之间从不是甜蜜的。他们所有的默契都用在了如何在公共场合避开对视和身体接触、如何不着一字就要明白对方的意思、以及何时稍稍拉近彼此的距离上面，乱世和二人特殊的身份从未赋予他们放纵的权利，只有一次次在床榻上献祭式地交媾、从进门开始一秒钟都不能浪费地共赴春光，才能让他们心中的沉重与激情得到片刻宣泄。每次和王一博做完，看着他从床头柜掏出自己买给他的烟，沉默地开始吞云吐雾时，他总要深深叹一口气。

日子一天天逼近最后的选举，肖战发现自己越是感到压力增大，在床上似乎就越来越主动甚至强势。他开始会趁他洗澡的时候直接开门钻进浴缸，二话不说就一边撸动着他的那根一边想要骑上去。好几次做的时候，他会突然想到如果是他正在肏着王一博的肉穴会是怎样。此前由于天性疏离，他在性爱方面一直寡淡自持，直到王一博出现在他的视线中，无缘无故地唤醒了他那些缺席了的淫欲，他才发现：沉沦只需要喝下他的酒、剩下的就自会星火燎原。

他第一次真的肏了王一博同样是在喝醉的情况下。那天他们与加岚一起参加了国防部长举行的一个乌烟瘴气的晚宴 —— 他居然邀请了毒枭集团中的一名遗孀作为女伴，还故意领到他们跟前，纠缠许久都不肯离去。到最后他甚至都不再想分辨，他哪一句是威胁、哪一句只是在恶心他们，他只觉得实在苦了加岚和王一博平白要听他这些道貌岸然的污言秽语。那晚加岚还带着夫人，王一博又是这么刚烈的性子，居然能忍住没把这对狗男女的脑袋砸出坑来。他用尽了所有的理智和自制，挂着岁月静好的微笑与他们你来我往地周旋。好不容易等他们愿意走了，他想拉着王一博走到一旁取新酒，扭头发现他脸色竟然微微泛白。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

王一博却在他问他的时候，极快地调整了神色，只是摇了摇头。这个细节在后来每一次都让他心疼不已。肖战突然少见地烦躁起来，一再逼问他，才终于听到他用很轻的声音说道，“那位国防部长，就是当初我提议建立搜捕队之后，威胁要将我以叛国罪论处的人。我上级夺去我的荣誉军衔 …… 也是他授意。”

肖战一言不发。因为实在不好提前离场，他们只能并肩站在角落、一杯又一杯地喝酒。他觉得那天晚上要不是王一博一直拦着，他一定会宴厅里的威士忌都灌进自己胃里。他觉得这个月太神奇了 —— 他作为一个曾经厌恶酒精的人，在这一个月里喝到了两种自己第一口就迷恋上的酒， Tequila Sunrise 与 Johnnie Walker Red Label—— 而且都是因为同一个男人、他在这个月才见到的男人。

也许王一博就是酒神赐给他的礼物，这是他又一次在洗手间醉倒、失去意识前的最后的念头。他很庆幸自己阖上眼帘之前看到的依旧是他的王上校。

他在凌晨三点醒来，王一博就坐在床边，背对着他抽烟，房间里的烟味浓到连两罐扩香石都无能为力了。

“我差点以为你酒精中毒了。”这是在训练基地之后，王一博第一次这么不带感情地跟他说话，好像他只是急诊科里的医生，还忙着去照看下一个病床。

“我吐了很多？”

“威士忌不是龙舌兰，不会天昏地暗地吐。但是你晕过去以后就叫不醒，我们是从那个宴厅后花园的小门偷偷把你抬出去的。加岚还把他的私人医生叫过来给你在地下车库里抽血，检测结果出来了我才敢带你回这儿。”

“ …… 你生气了？”

“你怎么不问问加岚生不生气，你为什么要来问我生不生气？你以为他猜不到你为什么又喝醉？肖先生，你们一路忍辱负重费尽心血，都到现在了你突然变成这样，你觉得他只会怪你却不会怪我吗？而我自己 …… 难道我不会自责吗？”王一博越说越大声，完全无视了他夹杂在中间的几句“对不起”，最后几句几乎是吼出来的，将他们之间的沉默绷成一股马上就要断裂的钢弦。肖战垂下头思考着，如果是对方一意孤行、醉到失去知觉，此时他的反应可能只会更激烈。

但不知为何，那份在宴厅时的焦灼、让他一直逼问王一博的焦灼悄然而至，就像一条癞皮狗冷不丁绕回来咬了他一口。王一博不偏不倚在这时加了句“我不是来收拾你烂摊子的”，他感觉全身的血霎时涌上他的脸。

在自己伸出手、狠狠地掰过王一博的肩膀撞向床板的时候，肖战第一次体会到了在床上掌控另一个人的感觉 —— 如果说被王一博肏的时候、他常常是激烈地颤抖，那么接下来的动作就是他自己一片片撕碎神经丢进火坑、放任噼里啪啦的烧灼声麻痹整个大脑皮层的沉堕带来的快感。他借着残余的酒劲，先是用舌头与唾液攫取他的呼吸，不容置疑地发力；而后随着他将身下的人儿全身都揉捏得绯红，衣裤被撕扯开来的声音响起，他从枕头底下摸出润滑剂，有样学样地开始给他做扩张。王一博突然很激烈地扭动起来，尽管情欲已经消解了他大部分挣扎的力度。肖战见他此状反而觉得更合他意，便用膝盖狠命撑在他的股骨处，一点点抬高他鲜桃般的臀，在一块剩余的渗透床单的润滑剂上，他三指长驱直入那片穴中、加倍奉还地翻捣。他凑到他的鼻尖前，仍是一副醉样地说道，“你比我想象的还要紧。”。他看到他眼里除了羞怯，更多的是已经哑然失语的不可置信。

下一秒王一博就发出了细细的拧叫，不驯的野狼就这么恍惚变成了临宰的羔羊。肖战感觉自己第一次肏他的力度估计比他肏他的还要大，整张床都开始嘎吱作响。王一博一面捂住自己的嘴、一面使劲捶打他的上臂，他才渐渐将动作放缓些。他越是挺动下身，越是明白了为什么王一博会这么沉溺于肏他：那里面层层的软肉温热紧致，很迎合地释放着一阵阵虹吸，像一朵不断分泌甜蜜毒液却又脆弱不堪的蕊。最后，他于刹那间近乎无情地全部射入他体内时，王一博已经把他的背抓破了，留下如他自身一般恐惧又无处可逃的血珠，他却因为这最后的最具有罪恶感的疯狂而兴奋得眼前发黑，好似被熔岩浇淋、带来灼穿了的痛与极乐。

然后二人又面对面躺在浴缸里，仔细地替对方清洗狼狈的身体。肖战再一次盯着王一博的下唇，觉得他的伤彻底是好不了了，必定要留下一道诡异的疤。他一言不发地替他抠出穴中的属于他的体液。

“吊桥效应。”王一博的声音突然弱弱地响起。

“什么？”

“当一个人提心吊胆地过吊桥的时候，会不由自主地心跳加快。如果这个时候，碰巧遇见另一个人，那么他会错把由这种情境引起的心跳加快理解为对方使自己心动、才产生的生理反应，故而对对方滋生出爱情的情愫。即指危险或刺激性情境可促进彼此感情 —— 你说，是不是很像我们。”

肖战沉默了好一会儿、才道，“也许吧。”

“如果我们没有在这个时候遇见，也许根本不会有交集。哪怕见到了，也只是萍水相逢的过客。”

“也许吧。”

“我只是觉得这可能是我们在这里做这些事的一个原因，可能是我们喜欢跟对方在一起的原因。”

“可是我们现在已经在一起了，我已经喜欢你了，我现在就喜欢你 —— 喜欢到不管再来多少次，只要我见你一眼，我都会喜欢你。我早没救了。”像是所有的勇气都能够在此刻立足了一样，在这种古怪的情境下，肖战突然觉得，反正总要有一个傻子破罐子破摔，我不入地狱谁入地狱？

王一博愣了一下，再次对着他报以那个无限美好的浅笑。肖战抬腿轻踢了他屁股一脚，“你笑什么，又不回话。”他从来不敢告诉他自己是怎样热爱着他珍贵的笑容，这比让他在床上叫个不停要难太多了。

“我都愿意让你肏我了，你说呢？”

他还没说完那句“我也是无药可救的”，就被肖战牢牢地堵住了还肿着的嘴。

TBC


End file.
